Write A Caption
Write a one or two sentence caption for these pictures from news stories. Write Your Own Caption Below See Also: * Photo Archive * Breaking News, where you can fill the internets tubes with the latest in truthy news! =Vice President Dick Cheney= So when I know I'm going to burp - I just hold it in like this. Otherwise, it sounds like "quack". '--Alethic Logic 01:56, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' "Dick Jr." '--Alethic Logic 01:57, 13 March 2007 (UTC)' "Dubai or not Dubai - that is the question". '--Alethic Logic 19:39, 15 March 2007 (UTC)' =The Arkle Challenge Trophy Steeple Chase= Flying fish joins steeple chase. '--Alethic Logic 14:38, 15 March 2007 (UTC)' =Senator and Presidential Candidate, Joe Biden= "I mean, you got the first mainstream "African-African-American" who is articulate and bright and clean and a nice-looking guy," Biden said. "But, his hands will never be as clean as mine, no matter how hard he scrubs." --OHeL 10:27, 15 March 2007 (UTC) "See - they do melt in your mouth!" --Factbook 00:23, 18 March 2007 (UTC) =A Biathalon Participant= GW to Joint Chiefs: "So when I need you to invade another country, I'll just flash this signal in the sky" '--Alethic Logic 05:43, 15 March 2007 (UTC)' =Alberto Gonzales Responds to Questions= "Good evening folks. It's great to be doing stand-up again. I just finished signing the termination letters of eight U.S. attorneys, and boy is my hand tired!..." SILENCE "...Ouch! Tough crowd!" --Careax 07:56, 16 March 2007 (UTC) =USPS Helps Celebrate 30th Anniversary of 'Star Wars'= New StarWars character, USPO. '--Alethic Logic 19:53, 15 March 2007 (UTC)' =Toronto Fashion Week= Gay bears recieved their first public shaving today...Tourskin 22:59, 16 March 2007 (UTC) =Terrorist Confesses= To post which crimes this man has confessed to, click here. I still get the chicks, even when I look like this. --OHeL 07:19, 16 March 2007 (UTC) "NO SOUP FOR YOU!" --Careax 07:57, 16 March 2007 (UTC) =Britain to Provide Asian Countries With Drought Assistance= =Karl Rove and Alberto Gonzales= Mr. Rove blows a kiss to his beloved Fox News. --Careax 02:50, 18 March 2007 (UTC) =The Greatest President Visits Mexico= --OHeL 12:59, 17 March 2007 (UTC) "Pull my finger." --Careax 02:49, 18 March 2007 (UTC) =Lockheed Martin's X-35 Joint Strike Fighter= =Joseph Wilson's Wife Testifies Before a Congressional Subcommittee= "You are trying to portray me as the villian here. Anyone who grew up watching the Batman TV show knows that if I was a villian, the camera lens would be tilted on an angle. " --OHeL 12:39, 17 March 2007 (UTC) Don't be fooled, I'm a natural blonde... double agents always dye their eyebrows! but the soul patch was definitely not my idea... Factbook 02:44, 18 March 2007 (UTC) =Pro-War Demonstrators March in Washington= Some outstanding citizens indicate their eagerness to enlist and make up for deficits in the troop surge! Factbook 02:39, 18 March 2007 (UTC) =St. Patrick's Day Parade in NYC= =St. Patrick's Day Parade in Dublin, Ireland=